


even now (you are home),

by Raging_Nerd



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Love You, Returning Home, Rito Village, SO MUCH FLUFF, Why Did I Write This?, i love kass, it's so late oh my god, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: “I’m happy you’re home, Kass,” she said quietly, watching him.He smiled, turning to look out one of their many windows. After a moment, his gaze found hers again, and she laughed when he took the tips of wing her in his.“I’m happy to be home too,” he said, eyes lost to the dawn.---or, author loves kass and the rito so much, and was in a rito-loving mood this weekend, she wrote this.
Relationships: Amali/Kass (Legend of Zelda), Kass & Amali & Kotts & Notts & Genli & Cree & Kheel (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	even now (you are home),

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sturms_sun_shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturms_sun_shattered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Age of Intolerance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272121) by [sturms_sun_shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturms_sun_shattered/pseuds/sturms_sun_shattered). 



> Olin belongs to Sun! Everyone else to Nintendo!
> 
> Please enjoy it!

Even now, Kass found he still enjoyed walking. 

Although he lived among the Rito, he could never imagine shaking away the mannerisms he adopted from the Sheikah, specifically that of his late teacher, Olin. He might not have a horse to ride, but the feeling of earth under his talons brought a strange comfort to the poet. The trees that loomed over his head and the creatures that watched him pass only reminded Kass that the world doesn't solely exist above, but here on the ground as well.

Under the glistening moonlight, he found it impossible to smile at the sounds around him. From the whistling wind to the chirping crickets, Kass was immersed in calm.

And now with the night’s cool air biting at his wings, the smile on his beak was in no way coming off. He had finally made his way passed the Bareeda Naag shrine, sighing when the familiar home of the Rito came into view. Even from the distance, the village was littered with dull lights, flickering seamlessly in the night.

Reluctantly, Kass rested his accordion on the ground, only to take to the air. Securing the instrument between his talons, he turned to look behind him. He smiled in the direction of the Tabantha Bridge Stable, humming to himself as he allowed the wind to take him away. The cool breeze that coursed through his feathers was not one that was forgotten but rather missed. The magic that came with flying was one Kass never wished to forget, for how could a Rito lose the memory of their first flight, let alone the hundreds of thousands more that came after it.

True to his word -- sign, if one were to be specific -- Vah Medoh truly was subdued, standing proudly on the perch it had boasted only a century before. With this in mind, Kass grinned as the wind took him higher, high, high, high above Vah Medoh, above the village, above where any Rito feared to fly before the Divine Beast plagued their skies.

Revali’s Landing was not busy when his talons graced the surface again, with Kass happily flipping his accordion into the sky before catching it. In fact, Kass was surprised to see the familiar face of Teba, and in truth, Teba was shocked to see him as well.

“Kass?” the warrior mumbled, approaching him slowly. Kass beamed, smiling at his friend. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you as well, Teba, although,” Kass paused, tapping his accordion, “I would hope you aren’t flying down towards the flight range, are you?” The white Rito had the audacity to look bashful, causing Kass to laugh as he walked towards him. “And how have you been, my friend? It feels like forever since I last saw you.”

Teba relaxed at this, nodding as he adjusted his grip on his bow. “I have been doing as well as I could. Saki and Tulin are as good as well.” A rare smile touched Teba’s face before it disappeared. “If you go now, you might catch Amali before the last of your chicks fall asleep.” The warrior shook his head fondly, opening his arms. “They’re a handful, those five of yours,” he mused, before taking to the skies.

Kass watched him disappear in the direction of the flight range before he made his way down the stairs. He relished in the familiar creaking of the third and seventh step, taking care to jump from the second to last one as he taught Kotts and Notts to do before he left. He walked past the inn and shop, smiling at the beds that occupied Hylians. Kass was proud of those that dared to journey towards the village. The merchants at the bridge weren’t lying when they said it was cold.

He did stop at the sound of Amali’s voice, calm and quiet as she sang a song to the purple chick in her arms. He ached to meet her as soon as possible, but chose against it when his wife sighed happily, carrying Kheel into her hammock alongside her sisters’.

Kass smiled as Amali busied herself inside their hut, only stopping at the door frame to clear his throat.

If he had the Sheikah Slate the Champion, Link, carried, he would’ve used it to capture the absolute fear that caused his wife to squawk in panic.

Her glare was set, a single green wing placed on her hip as she pointed a digit in his direction.

And then she paused, eyes widening as her wings fell limply to her sides. He smiles again, placing his accordion in its spot by the door as he opened his wings for her. 

It didn’t take Amali very long to cross the distance, cursing the cooking pot in the middle of the room as she hugged him, wrapping her wings around his frame to the best of her ability. Kass hummed, hugging her just as tightly, nearly missing her muffled words.

“I’ve missed you horribly,” Amali muttered, pulling away to look up at him. Still, she matched his smile, nudging his beak with her own. “I had feared you would be gone for so long. Your daughters--” she gestured behind her,“--they miss you, Kass.”

He nodded, hugging her once again. “I know. I’ve missed you and the girls as well. But I am home now,” he reminded, pulling away from her to hold her at wing’s length. Amali nodded briskly, quickly wiping her eyes as Kass laughed, using his wing to bring her to his side. “Don’t cry, Amali,” he whispered, voice softening when he noticed Cree moving. “I’m not leaving again. And if I do--” he felt her tense at this, but squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. “--I’m bringing all of you with me.”

She opened her mouth to reply but chose against it when a seafoam green head popped up from a hammock, eyes bleary with sleep as she tried to find her parents in the dark. “Mama?” Genli called, rubbing her eyes. “I thought I heard Papa,” she whined, and Amali moved towards her. Kass stopped her though, holding her back as he walked towards Genli’s hammock instead.

“Hush now, Genli,” he cooed, rubbing her head as she laid down again.

“But--” yawn. “--Papa?” she asked, and Kass laughed at the frown that marred her features.

“Tomorrow, Genli,” he promised, smiling when she nodded, falling into sleep once again.

He sighed when Amali stood beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. “To imagine after all this time you still got it, makes me wonder,” she mused, earning a quiet laugh from Kass as he looked into his daughters’ hammocks.

“You’ll have to speak with the elder,” Amali said, flying up to their own hammock. 

Kass shrugged, coming to sit next to her.

“We can worry about tomorrow tomorrow, Amali,” he replied, using the same tone he did with Genli. His wife laughed, shaking her head as she laid down. 

“I’m happy you’re home, Kass,” she said quietly, watching him. 

He smiled, turning to look out one of their many windows. After a moment, his gaze found hers again, and she laughed when he took the tips of her wing in his.

Even now, in the comforts of Rito village, surrounded by his friends, wife, and daughters, Kass found he truly was at peace again. Sure, traveling across Hyrule and singing his teacher’s songs was his dream, but there was something special about finally being with the ones he loved.

So he didn’t lie when he spoke again, contentment rushing across his very being.

“I’m happy to be home too,” he said, eyes lost to the dawn.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a super big Rito mood this past weekend, so finding Age of Intolerance really did a number on me when I read it today. Shockingly, I had the premise for this story in my WIPs, but left it because I didn't have the inspiration to write. By oh my, please go read Age of Intolerance if you haven't, it's so good!
> 
> Sun, I hope you like my gift! I love Kass and the Rito so much so like, this was so good for me!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!! Much love <3


End file.
